Travels of team Avatar
by redroses123
Summary: Through the members of team Avatar's minds as they travel the world, Makorra and Irosami.


**Hey redroses123 here, I know I have been gone forever but I'm finally back, anyways this story follows Team Avatar and all the action with them through their travels, its hevaly Irosami and Makorra, please tell me what you think! Oh and I obviously own nothing or else it would be Asami and Iroh all the way!**

Asami-kiss

I remembered when my friends, (Korra, Bolin, Makko)and myself (Asami Sato) were all headed off to the north pole with Korra, you see besides being on the fire foxes bending team with Makko and Bo Lyn she was also Aang reincarnation as the Avatar and due to her recent victory (with us team Avatar at her side of course) she decided to travel the globe, so we were not thrilled about being 'requested' by the Fire Lord, as have of us were rather sure that it wasn't a request, (Makko, and Bolin) so we had to move up the plane to visit the north pole.

"There it is" Bolin said with a gulp seeing the ship. "Its going to be fine Bolin" Korra assured Makko didn't look convinced. "Asami did you get a hold of General Iroh." He asked , I knew he still felt bad about what happened between us, but I'm happy that he has Korra, like I have Iroh. "Iroh is abroad I couldn't get ahold of him" I told them. I missed him so much, it seems like forever since I saw him, and when I can't have any communication with him I get worried that something happened. Korra smiled putting her hand on my shoulder, "I'm sure he is fine." She said positively. "Just like were going to be fine?" Makko said smugly. "If I didn't love you, I just might hate you!" she laughed going over to him and holding his hand.

The ship pulled in to a halt. Out walked my sweet Iroh, I ran to his loving arms. "I have missed you Asami." He said in my ear before addressing us all. "My aunt the fire lord is honored that you have accepted her request, that she has sent me to personally escort you to the fire nation." He said.

"So its seriously a request, I thought for sure it was a trap." Bolin said. "Like I told you Bolin, we have nothing to worry about." Korra said beaming.

We were on the ship and headed for the fire nation and would arrive early tomorrow morning.

Iroh showed me around we stopped seeing Korra on the floor with glowing eyes and mouth, "Is she..?" He started. " Avatar state, she just learned how to enter it, she's probably talking to Aang" I told him, the first few times it scared the crap out of us, Makko more then anyone, but we were getting used to it, it would help if she warned us but Korra is to much of a wild card for that, likes to keep us on our toes.

"I knew him you know, Aang…" Iroh trailed off sadly, staring at Korra as if it would bring the previous avatar back to him. I touched his shoulder lightly getting his attention. "Tell me about it." I said softly. " I was 6 the first time we really connected, I had seen him before at events, Holiday's, politics debates, he held me at my parents funeral when I was 3, he promised in a few years he would explain what happened." He said "When you were 6?" I asked holding his hand. He nodded. "He took me outside to the garden, he told me that my parents were killed by Blood benders, but there spirits lived on in the spirit realm, and that they loved me and were watching over me." He said. "That's beautiful" I told him looking up at him. He wrapped his arm around me as we went above deck. "you would have loved him Sami, he had this infectious smile, and treated everyone like his best friend the minute he laid eyes on you." He told me. "Is that…"I trailed off almost afraid to ask. "The last time I saw him? No, my 8th birthday was, Aang showed me some fire bending moves, he looked really, really tired though, really on edge, he kinda snuck away to talk to Grandpa Zuko, they started arguing about me, I know because I was playing hide and seek with my friends and hid in Grandpa's office." He said.

"What did they say?" I asked.

"Aang feared that destiny would work its course, and that my fate was already in place and that 'I would pay for the sins of my family'" He said I could tell he had no idea what it meant and that it frustrated him, it was probably never to far from his mind, how could it be when it sealed his fate .

"What did your grandpa say?" I asked.

"He was out raged and took it offensively, I don't remember all of it but I do remember him yelling 'He is not a lamb born to slaughter, for the good of the others, how dare you sentence him to pay for the past mistakes' Aang tried to calm him down, I think Aang knew it was close to the end of his life, because he begged that they parted as friends." He told me.

We were quite for a minute, I didn't know what to say, I wanted to comfort him, to tell him everything would be okay, but I had no idea what it meant.

He smiled looking at me. "I don't think I have ever told anyone that, something about you makes me open up." He said his hand gently caressing my cheek. "I missed you so much Iroh, don't get me wrong, you have to lead the united forces and I have to run Sato industries, and I love republic city….but it's not the same when your away." I told him. He tilted my chin up to kiss me, it was a sweet warm kiss.

Like all the worlds troubles just melted away, well for the first 9 seconds before we were attacked.

Korra-Sometimes

When we started out on the bay, Makko was worried about us, he had took it upon himself the responsibility of the whole team, sometimes I think as the Avatar I should be responsible, Sometimes I think he doesn't think I can handle it.

"There it is" Bolin said with a gulp seeing the ship. "Its going to be fine Bolin" I assured Makko still didn't look convinced, I love how protective he is but at the sometimes I kinda wish he would shut his stupid face and listen to me. "Asami did you get a hold of General Iroh. "Makko asked.

Okay this is hard to explain, since I met him I knew we should be together, but instead of letting fate take its course, stupied Makko found himself, a super rich, super pretty girl.  
Asami!

I wanted to hate her so much, but she made it really hard, she was nice, she was smart, she wasn't super facial at all, and best of all she had some serious fighting skills and allstar mechanic.

We became friends easily, which made it so much worse when me and Makko finally expressed our love for each other and sealed it with a kiss.

Which meant I betrayed my new best friend, so you can't imagine just how relived I was when she fell for General Iroh.

"Iroh is abroad I couldn't get ahold of him" She said, I could sense the sadness in her voice.

I smiled putting my hand on Asami's shoulder, "I'm sure he is fine." I told her positively. "Just like were going to be fine?" Makko said smugly. I felt bad for Asami having to be away from Iroh, because even though he is a downer and sarcastic I love that about him and couldn't bear it if he was far away unaccounted for. "If I didn't love you, I just might hate you!" I laughed going over to him and holding his hand.

When the ship came to a halt none other than General Iroh came out of it, Asami was in his arms in a matter of seconds, I couldn't hear what he said to her but that's good, it seemed personal.

"My aunt the fire lord is honored that you have accepted her request, that she has sent me to personally escort you to the fire nation." He said.

So it was the moment of truth, it was a request, I wish I could say I had thought so the whole time but honestly, I did think about their history with us for a moment, and I let that miss guided me, but as the avatar I must not judge a whole nation by their past, as the Avatar I must be fair to all, I was just hoping General Iroh wouldn't know that, I know I would hate it if everyone judged the water tribe by something that happened so many years ago.

"So its seriously a request, I thought for sure it was a trap." Bolin said. I mentally sighed, I mean, way to give that away Bolin, even Makko kept quite, I couldn't resist giving him a smug look before trying to fix Bolin's little slip up. "Like I told you Bolin, we have nothing to worry about." I said firmly following along to the boat. Once we got on the boat Asami and Iroh went off, Bolin went to find food, Makko went to make sure Bolin didn't find trouble, I thought about going to talk to Makko but a feeling came over me that I was needed in the other realm, the spirit realm.

That's when I saw him, Aang, the last Avatar, he ended the hundred year war in a little less then a year when he was just 14 years old, don't even get me started on how hard that is to live up to, everyday I see it, in civilians, in the council, in Tenzon a look of disappointment, disappointed that I'm not Aang, Katara used to promise me that someday when I master the four Elements and the spirit world, I would be judged for me and myself worth, but as hard as she tried I knew she wanted me to be Aang to.

Aang was a teenager right now, Sometimes he was like this, sometimes he was an adult, when he is like this you can just feel his energy, his warmth, its like it shines from his smile and bounces off the arrow on his bald head, the love he felt for everything and everyone could be seen is his spirit filled eyes.

Sometimes I wanted to be Aang too.

"Hello Aang, why are you a like this today?" I asked, there was a closeness between me and Aang, I could ask him anything.

"Hello Korra,its good to see you, I'm like this because right now your going to need a friend, are you ready to began?" He asked reaching his hand out to me.

Something about the way he said that I was going to need a friend made me very hesitant but I trusted Aang, I reached out and grabbed his hand earning a grin from him, next thing I know were on a byson. "yip yip!" He said. We were in what looked like water tribe area, I could only guess by the icebergs in the water.

"Korra you have made a lot of growth in this last year" He told me. I couldn't help but pout. "Why do I have to 'make improvement, why can't I just be like you, sometimes I wish I were you." I told him mumbling the last part under my breath.

"You don't think I made progress?" He said as we went in to a big ice globe and to young members of the water tribe. "That boy in the ice, that's me, I was stuck in there for 100 years, it was a consequence of running away from the air temple. Katara and Sokka got me out." Aang told me.

I tried to hide it but it really was amazing to me that the amazing Aang had made a mistake in his life, I felt bad for him, wondering how bad it would be to be ripped away from your home and everything you know like that. I finally managed to talk again. "Where is that uh fire lord that you were really chummy with, Tenzon said he was in your group.

Aang laughed, "Ah yes, team Avatar, Myself, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, and Suki at the end, I miss them, but you see Korra, sometimes you make friends right away, sometimes it takes a little bit of a journey to find them, but once you have them they become your family. It took longer then you would think for me and Zuko to become friends." He said as the byson took off and there he was, Fire lord Zuko at 15 or 16 years old, scar and all.

The oddest part was that he was fighting with Aang.

"First he tried to kill me to restore his honor." Aang said.

I thought I was so cleaver and already figured out what was going on, "This is your life story right?" I asked him watching the fray between Aang and Zuko.

"Not my life story just something I learned that I want you to know. "He said.

"My friends and I learned many times that everything in life comes with consequences, nothing happens for no reason, I was trapped in that iceberg for a reason, so that when Zuko's great grandfather destroyed my people I would live to defeat fire lord Ozi, and to fall in love with Katara so that someday our children and their children and someday their children will help repopulate the airbenders.

Next we were some were else following a even young Zuko, he was fighting his father.

"Zuko's consequence for caring about his people so much that he yelled at one of his fathers generals for trying to lead some of his people to there slaughter, was that scar that is about to be put permently on Zuko's face, because of this he is banished to hunt the Avatar down for the rest of his life, to hunt me, he eventually he got to go home, but the consequence of him traveling around the world with a uncle that loved him helped him to figure out that this wasn't the right, so he left the family he had so long tried to gain back and join the gang and taught me how to firebend, thanks to him I was able to beat his father and stop the hundred year war." Aang said.

My head went in a loop trying to keep up. "Wait so how is it a consequence if it was good?" I asked watching Zuko's father burn him, I felt sorry for young Zuko knowing all the things ahead of him.

"Both good and bad things have consequence's, everything you do opens and closes doors for you and those around you, whether the choice you makes about korra, or about the Avatar, it can effect both, your personal life and duties as the Avatar. Do you understand?" He asked.

"I really think I do, you ran away because you were scared, and because of it the world lost the avatar, so what ever choices I make personally can have effect on the world." I said.

That's right, now for the hard part, being both." Aang said.

"Something tells me this is when I am going to need a friend?" I said having a bad feeling about this.

Aang smiled and took my hand. "I will be here to be your friend, I will always be here for you Korra." He said giving it a small squeeze.

I braced myself for what Aang would say next, I was worried, worried he would say I was a bad Avatar, worried he would say I would never be him, in my heart I knew Aang was far to kind to say something like that but in my head I was freaking out.

"Korra, being both mean that you will never be alone, it means you will always have me and all of your other past lives with you, being both means keeping order with both the physical and spiritual world, so far you have kept the world in balance." Aang said being calm a little to calm.

"So that's good, Whoa, which means were done here right!" I said knowing the answer before he continued.

"But being both means sacrificing your needs for the better of the world, I didn't do that, I picked myself over the Avatar, which meant the world was in turmoil for a hundred years." He said.

"But you didn't mean to!" I said in Aang's defenses even if it was against himself, he gave a obliged smile.

"Thank you Korra but whether we mean to or not every step the avatar takes has a consequence to it, and so we must make sure we sacrifice our own needs instead of the needs of the whole, that means a tough journey I'm afraid, and sometimes that means people you love leaving you, or worse still, sometimes its those closest to you who make the sacrifice. " He said slowly.

It all hit me like a thud, not only would I have to give up happiness but my friends do to? I got so angry, angry at myself for being the avatar, angry at Innocent Aang for telling me the truth, I was even angry at myself for being mad at Aang for no good reason, then in an angry burst of rage I let it all out on Aang.

"How can you stand there and tell me all of this bullshit, when you didn't do what's 'best for the whole', you went off and did whatever you pleased and got stuck in a stupied iceburg, what the hell have you done for the stupied whole!" I yelled regretting it almost immediately falling to the ground.

When I looked up Aang was to his adult self again his wise father like face that I looked up to had reappeared. "I have made some bad choices Korra its true, but I have also made sacrifices to…...I left my wife and three children I love more than anything else before my time." He said gently rubbing my back as I cried. "W-wh" I started he sighed.

"I could no longer be the Avatar I needed to be Korra, I couldn't even go into avatar state anymore, and I didn't want to wait until a big threat came along that killed me and leave it on the shoulder of a new born baby, no I knew what was best for the whole, so I made sure I could see each of my children one last time, I made sure to tell Katara how much I loved her, Laugh at a few more of Sokka's jokes, told Suki how proud both me and avatar Kyiosh is of her as a warrior and a mother, Hugged my niece's and nephew one more time, Let Toph call me twinkle toes one more time, gave Lin my blessing, reminisced with Zuko one last time, hugged Mai against her will one last time, saw their daughter one last time, taught their grandson how to firebend, I kissed my wife one last time, and then I told the spirits I was theirs to claim." He said, I could tell it was hard to speak of.

"You miss them don't you? Your family, your friends, you loved them didn't you?" I feebly asked.

"I did, I loved them so much that I had to, to keep them safe, even if it meant never seeing Tenzin get married, never seeing Bumi command his ship, never seeing my baby girl again, never having another dance with my wife, never get to see Zuko, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Mai…..any of them ever again, that is the ultimate sacrifice I could make for them, and I would do it again." Aang said.

"I'm sorry Aang-" I started, I felt horrible, he was the best man, the best avatar and I threw his mistakes in his fae for telling me what I had to know to be a good avatar.

"I understand Korra, what else are friends there for if their not there when your angry" Aang said.

"Thanks Aang, I really am sorry and meant no disrecpect to you, sometimes I want to ne you" I told him this time loud enough so he could hear, his smile only faltered at the end.

"Sometimes, isn't important and should never distract you from whats at hand, besides Korra, I wouldn't trade you for 8 me's, im past my time, you just getting started, you have to return now" Aang said.

Before I could say another word I was back and there was yelling and noise and bending going on above.

I ran up as fast as I could, there was this black spirit like thing, fighting my friends, on the far end of the boat Iroh was knocked out, over by me Makko Was bleeding profusely and Asami's broken glove was on the ground near us, she and Bolin were in the middle and both looked battered up, Bolin was between makko and me, and the spirit, fighting with what little rock he had to work with, my sweet makko was laying in a puddle of blood shaking and groaning as I went straight to him to make sure he was alive (He lost so much blood I almost wasn't sure, Asami was between Iroh and the spirit trying desperately to keep it away from him, she had picked up a board that had been thrown from the floor boards as her last defense as it was below Asami to give up no matter the odds.

I immediately to knock it away with air bending, it got up pouncing at its closest target, Asami from behind her Iroh who apparently gained light consciousness used firebending threw it backwards away from her, making it howl, giving me enough time to, Use the sea water to wash it from the boat completely.

I started healing Makko immediately but even as I put all my energy into healing him I was oddly aware of my surroundings, Asami went over to Iroh, Bolin went to Makko's other side.

Sometimes I like being the avatar, sometimes it's really important to me, sometimes I think I can do it.  
This was not any of those times.


End file.
